Crushing metal objects such as cans before they are recycled dramatically reduces the volume of space necessary to store them prior to melting, etc. in the recycling process. One common example of crushing metal objects for storage prior to recycling is aluminum beverage cans. Although aluminum beverage cans are used as one example of a metal object for crushing, the invention is not so limited.
Every second, an estimated 1500 aluminum beverage cans are recycled in the United States. Nearly 2 of every 3 aluminum cans in the United States are recycled. Aluminum cans have been the number one recycled package container for 20 years. The aluminum can recycling industry has paid as much as $1.2 billion in one year to local economies benefiting individuals, churches, schools, troops, and other non-profit entities. Aluminum cans account for nearly all of the single-serve beverage container market. In their normal state, however, aluminum cans take up a large amount of space. They are commonly crushed to a more compact state prior to recycling so that they can be stored more efficiently.
To date, an affordable, durable, clean, and safe automatic crushing device has not been available to consumers in the mass market. Although some large and cumbersome commercial crushing devices exist, none offer a sufficiently compact size, ease of use, safety, automation, durability, or affordability. Crushing cans be difficult and dangerous for the young or the elderly, and can be burdensome or inconvenient for others. Stepping on cans to crush them can damage floors or cause a mess. Manual can crushers are unattractive, messy, and require a certain amount of strength to use.
What is needed is a device to crush metal objects such as aluminum cans that is compact, clean, safe, efficient, affordable, and easy to use.